1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a flexible storage device attachable to the underside of theater, arena, stadium or auditorium seats, allowing for the storage of personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems of going to the theater or the movies is where to put coats, hats, or other bulky items during the performance. Laying a heavy overcoat across one's lap is uncomfortable. Hats, gloves, and jackets tend to fall on the floor and get dirty or forgotten. The lack of comfort at the movie house or theater tends to distract from the enjoyment of the evening. Coat check closets take up space in a theater, and slow the movement of the crowds into and out of the theater.
Over the years, there has been a number of attempts to solve the problem of coat and hat storage in the theater by providing storage facilities under the theater seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,288 (Raffensperger) discloses a portable seat cushion and storage device. This device does show a storage member designed for horizontal placement below a bottom of the seat wherein a top portion of the storage member is interconnected with the connecting member. Unlike the proposed invention, the device of Raffensperger includes a cushion to which the attachment device is connected, as well as a gusset, such that the seat cushion/storage device is essentially a knapsack stored which can be attached to the seat. Also, unlike the present invention, Raffensperger requires a connecting member to wrap around the entire seat, and connect with the storage member, thereby suspending the storage member under the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,033 (Winters) discloses an underseat receptacle in which the receptacle is attached by means of screws, clamps, rivets or the like, to the underside of any chair having space available beneath its seat. Unlike the proposed invention, the device is not readily detachable, attachment means is semi-permanent, and there is no basket-like arrangement for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 623,945 (S. E. Colclazer) discloses a hat holder for seats. It does not have straps, the seats are not removable, and the there is no net or flexible webbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,849 (Grebow et al.) discloses storage pockets provided on the sides of beach chair chairs for accessories. A net or mesh extends across the bottom of the chair to form an article holding beach bag and to allow the sand to escape when the chair is lifted.